parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big 100th Episode Celebration Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big 100th Episode Celebration Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Guess What!, Today is The 100th Day!, and Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Have Been Coming Over To Play! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your 100th Episode Celebration Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Tuxedos, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey!, Guess What! *Blue: Today is The 100th Day We Have Been Coming Over to Play! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sprinkles: So..., We're Throwing A Big Party! *Steve: And It's All..., For..., You! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Turning Blue's Playroom Into A Stage) *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Playing A Band) *Shovel: Steve!, Places! *Steve: Okay! *Mailbox: Hello, Everyone!, and Welcome to The 100th Blue's Room Day Celebration!, We've Put This Party Together for You!, as Our Friend!, To Celebrate The Clues You've Helped Us Find!, The Songs You've Helped Us Sing!, Laughs We've Had!, and The Games We've Played!, and Now, Here's The Host of The Party!, The One and Only Queen and King of Themselves, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Wow!, Thank You!, It's So Good to See All of You! *Sprinkles: Welcome to The Party! *Blue: Let's Give A Big Hand... *Sprinkles: To Our Guest of Honor... *Blue and Sprinkles: You! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Now, I Would Like to Start, Proposing, A Toast! *(Blue Takes A Bite of Toast) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Laughing) *Sprinkles: To The 100th Day, You All Came Over to Laugh and To Play, They're Here! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: 1, 2, 3..., Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) How Many Wonderful Times, Have We Had Here? *Sprinkles: 100! *Mailbox: (Singing) How Many Games Have We Played, That Made Us Glad Here? *Blue and Sprinkles: 100! *Steve: (Singing) How Many Friends?, and How Many Clues?, So Many Ideas to Use! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Mailbox: (Singing) I Brought You Letters! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Sidetable: (Singing) It's So Exciting! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) La, La, La, La, La, La, La! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) 100 Snack Times! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Shovel and Pail: (Singing) We Really Dig It! *Steve: (Singing) 100 Times You Came Here To Play!, Talk About... *Little Bill: (Singing) Shapes! *Little Bear: (Singing) Numbers! *Oswald: (Singing) Letters! *Ruby: (Singing) Songs! *Blue: (Singing) Parts of The Body! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Painting! *Bob, Maggie, and Beast: (Singing) Planting! *Kipper and Maisy: (Singing) Reading! *Franklin: (Singing) Writing! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Groovin' Pool Parties! *Steve: (Singing) How Many Times, Have You Helped Us Out?, So Come On Now and Help Me Shout! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Tickety: (Singing) 100 Dances! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Slippery: (Singing) So Many Bubbles! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) 100 Juice Pops! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Shows! *Sidetable: (Singing) 100 Notebooks! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) 100 Times! *Sprinkles: (Singing) The Times We Came Here to Play! *Steve: (Singing) 100 Days With You! *Blue: (Singing) Means 300 Paw-Printed Clues! *Sprinkles: (Singing) They're Must Have Been 1 Million! *Steve: Where's Blue? *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Where's Blue? *Steve: (Singing) 100 Days! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing and Cheering) *(Song Ends) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: And Now!, We Have A Special Surprise Guest Here To See You! *Blue: Push! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Pushing The Big Present) *Steve: You've Helped Him Find Hundreds Of Clues... *(Orchestra Plays Chord) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts